The present invention relates to a locating tool, and more particularly to a door hardware locating tool for correctly positioning an edge bore and a cross bore in a door for the installation of a door lock, a door latch and knob assembly, or a deadbolt.
Installing door hardware, such as a door lock, a door latch and knob assembly, or a deadbolt assembly, is often a time consuming operation. First, it is necessary to mark the location of the various holes and recesses on the side and edge of the door into which the lock assembly will be fitted. Using these markings, various tools can be employed to create an edge bore in the edge of the door. In addition, a cross bore must be drilled through the door perpendicular to the edge bore at an appropriate distance from the edge of the door (often referred to as backset). When installing numerous door lock assemblies, such as in a building construction or refurbishment project, it is desirable to fit all the lock assemblies in their respective doors at a consistent height and position throughout the building. In addition, it is desirable for the installation process to be as quick, efficient, and accurate as possible.